


This is Our Love Story

by scribblemymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemymind/pseuds/scribblemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the boy sticks out his hand, with a brilliant bright smile, and exclaims, “Hi, ‘m Niall!”</p><p>“Liam,” he and the boy, (NiallNiallNiall he repeats over and over again in his head, until it’s like lyrics to a song, stuck in his mind), shake hands, and maybe, just maybe, Liam can feel a small spark of something, a new found happiness spreading from his palm touching Niall’s skin, to the very tips of his toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Our Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by Ginny (yourlifeyourvoice1d on tumblr) to write a niam based on the song Love Story by Katharine McPhee. this is dedicated to Ginny too. :)

_I think it was the summertime_

_When I laid eyes on you_

_I didn’t even know your name_

_Somehow we’d end up in the same room_

 

 “Sorry,” Liam says over the loud music, turning around to apologize to the person he had bumped into. He wasn’t comfortable at parties, and definitely not at ones _this_ crowded. 

“S’alright,” a voice shouts happily, and Liam is surprised to come face-to-face with a very attractive stranger with dark brown hair and blonde tips, and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He thinks maybe he should say something, instead of standing there gaping and blubbering like an idiot at this bouncy, happy boy, but he really can’t bring himself to do much other than stutter another small “sorry”.

Then the boy sticks out his hand, with a brilliant bright smile, and exclaims, “Hi, ‘m Niall!”

“Liam,” he and the boy, (NiallNiallNiall he repeats over and over again in his head, until it’s like lyrics to a song, stuck in his mind), shake hands, and maybe, just maybe, Liam can feel a small spark of _something_ , a new found happiness spreading from his palm touching Niall’s skin, to the very tips of his toes.

_It’s a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

 

 It’s been two weeks since the huge party, and two weeks since Niall hasn’t left Liam’s mind. He’s back at Uni for his second year, and definitely not excited. 

Until he bumps into a certain someone, knocking both their books to the ground. 

“We’ve got t’ stop meetin’ like this,” Niall says with a smile and a chuckle, and Liam blushes and starts to pick up both their books. They end up walking together and talking and wow, Liam can’t help but notice the way Niall’s eyes light up when he’s talking about something in particular that he really likes, and the way Niall’s pink tongue darts out to wet his lips, and maybe Liam should stop staring, but, he can’t really help it.

It turns out they both have a free afternoon that day, so they sit around outside in the crisp, early autumn air, and just sit and talk and occasionally enjoy the silence of the tree leaves in the breeze and cars going past and the birds chirping and they just enjoy each other’s company. 

Liam gets Niall’s number, which he’s probably a little more than ecstatic about, and says bye to him at the end of the day. Liam’s lying if he says he doesn’t find Niall amazing.

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin’ ‘til I fell so hard_

 

 Liam huffs and stares intently at his alarm clock in the dark, watching and waiting until the number changes with a little blink of the electronic numeral. Why can’t he sleep? Oh yeah, maybe because he’s too busy thinking of Niall, and his cheerful smile and his sparkling eyes and his _collarbones_ , and this is not normal, Liam thinks as he rolls over, eyes staring at his blank wall in the little flat he’s rented. He doesn’t fall asleep for another good thirty minutes, and by that time, he doesn’t know that it’s already 3:20am and that he has to get up in three hours. 

****

_Can’t believe its happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

 

 He’s sitting with Niall under the big tree in the park, just sitting and talking and drinking some soda they bought at the corner store earlier. Of course Liam’s noticed Niall’s eyes before, how pretty and blue and shiny they are, but he looks at Niall again, the sun streaming through the leaves covering half of the other lad’s face in sunlight, and holy cow, have Niall’s eyes always been that bright and.. flawless? He watches those eyes flicker from the sky to the people walking dogs to the grass underneath him. 

Liam’s almost mesmerized, watching dark dusty eyelashes flutter and bright blue eyes peek out to him from underneath. It’s like he’s seeing Niall again for the first time, like before it was through a glass window, and now he’s outside and seeing clearly, but definitely not thinking clearly. Because he’s just _way_ too tempted to kiss Niall right now, and he shouldn’t be thinking that. But then he figures, maybe his mind is just blinded by Niall’s beauty. Sounds about right.

_It’s a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin’ ‘til I fell so hard_

Liam does end up kissing Niall, though. 

They’re just walking around outside during another one of their free afternoons, and it just sort of _happens._ Liam’s talking about the stupid assignment he was given that’s due in three days, and the next thing he knows nothing’s coming out of his mouth, because oh, Niall’s kissing him. 

His lips are soft, soft and wonderful. Liam closes his eyes and just kisses Niall back, and he can feel Niall smiling against him, and well, he’s probably smiling too. 

The kiss is short, but it’s definitely, by far, the best kiss Liam’s ever had. When they pull back from each other, Niall’s cheeks are flushed and his tongue is peeking out from between his teeth, and Liam just wants to grab him and kiss him again. But he doesn’t, and instead stands there smiling like a goof. They continue walking and Niall starts talking again like nothing happened, but Liam can feel the back of Niall’s hand brush against his, and he has to bite his lip from shouting in joy. 

When he goes home that night, he falls backwards onto his bed and smiles as his fingers ghost across his neck where a spectacular mark is starting to show. And he might be falling a little bit in love with Niall. Liam doesn’t regret it in the slightest, because if being in love with Niall means soft butterfly kisses and palms pressed together, then being in love sounds pretty damn good to him.

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin’ ‘til I fell so hard_


End file.
